The Best Friends Ever
by ThatGurlShay
Summary: Kind of like "we've finally met" but better. AU pairings crazy adventures and fun, language.. , RATED T JUST IN CASE :D I don't own anything but this story. (If I did own LR and A&A it sure wouldn't be on Disney.) READ AND REVIEW!


3rd person POV

"Woah! Laura, are you okay?" Vanessa broke the silence in the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine.. Why?" Laura chuckled nervously.

"Your hand is shaking.." Vanessa laughed.

"Okay.. I am. But you can't blame me!" Laura rolled her eyes. Today was Laura's first day on set. When she found out that she got one of the main roles for the new hit T.V. show Austin&Ally, she'd nearly passed out. "Finally!" She said. She liked doing big projects. She could already tell that this journey will be the one that she will never forget.

"Well, I wish you good luck." Vanessa said while pulling up in a parking space in front of the studios.

"Thanks." Laura said and gave her older sister a hug. She opened the side door, grabbed her purse, and walked up to the stage door. She looked back and saw Vanessa pulling out. She took in a deep breath, and headed inside.

Laura was stunned when she saw the set. There was a music store, with stairs leading up to a door. She then walked over and saw a Mall set. She gasped when she saw a beach setting.

"Hi!" She heard a voice from behind. She twirled around and saw a girl shorter than she was, that looked latino.

"Hi" Laura smiled.

"I'm Raini. I play Trish!" Raini held out her hand and Laura shook it.

"Laura. I play Ally." Laura replied.

"Ooh! We play as bestfriends then." Raini commented.

"Cool! Well, see ya." Laura said, while walking off.

Laura's POV

As I walk around, I see another set that looked like a labatory, with 3 tubes in the back.

"Hey." I heard a deep voice from behind. I turned around to see a boy around my age, just a fot taller, with brown hair and olive skin.

"Hi. I'm lost, what is this?" I ask, studying the set more.

"You're on the Lab Rats side of the stage set." The boy chuckled. "I'm Billy, by the way." He commented.

"Oh, I'm Laura, and I play Ally." I grin. "What do you do?"

"I play Chase." He replies, while running his hand through his light brown hair.

"Hey, do you know where dressing rooms are?"

"Yeah, they're down that hall." Billy said.

"Thank you." I say, while walking off in that direction. As I walk into my dressing room I was stunned. It looked perfect. There was a table full of snacks, an array full of make up, and clear mirror and magazines. A girls dream. I look in the cornor and find racks full of clothes, shoes and I saw a jewlery display case. I'm in heaven!

I heard a knock on the door. "Hi! Ready for your first scene?" The woman in her 20's smiled.

3rd person POV

"Riker! You drive like an old lady! We're 5 minutes late!" Ross groaned. The blinde haired slightly tanned 16 year old landed the main role in A&A. Austin Moon. He knew that everyone showed up before he did and he felt embarrased. After what seems like hours, they finally made it.

"Good luck!" Riker yelled as Ross went towards the door.

Ross's POV

God, Riker can be a doof sometimes. I chuckled a little and ran to search for my dressing room.

While tangled in my thoughts I ran into a brunette medium haor girl.

"Oops! I'm sorry!" I mentally slapped myself. And I spilled her coffee. Wow, I am off today aren't I?

"It's okay, I hated this outfit anyway." She said as she took my hand and got up.

"I'm Ross. I play Austin." I shook her hand.

"Kelli. I play Bree." She grinned.

"Well, I'm running late, Bye!" Kelli said as she ran off.

-2 hours later-

3rd person POV

"Uh huh, thanks to you." Ally smiled, "Here, let me show you something." She dragged Austin towards the foam spitter and foam exploded at him, while Austin fails to protect himself. Foolishly, Dez gets in front, wanting to get foam all over him.

*end*

"And cut!" The director called. Then followed with aa bell ringing.

The creators of Labs Rats announced that it was their turn to film. The cast from the show got up from watching the live taping and followed over to their territory.

Laura's POV.

I felt a faint tap on my shoulder.

"Hi! Laura, right?" Ross asked. "Sorry, I should really suck at remembering things."

"Yeah. Hey!" I smiled.

"You are a great actress." He grinned.

"And you're a great dancer." I complimented.

"Thanks." He winked and walked off.

-After work-

"Hey Laur. How was it?" Vanessa asked as I tiredly got into the car.

"Exhausting, but amazing." I replied, while we drove off. I leaned my head agaisnt the car window. I love the sunset. How the orange red and blue mix together so greatly. It was like I was staring at a picaso one of a kind painting. I got inspiration for a song! I quickly took a picture of the sky for safe keeping. I smile and slowly fall asleep.

"Laura... LAURA!" I hear a boom voice in my ear.

"Woah!" I hold mybhand agasint my ear. "Ow!"

"Sorry Laur." Vanessa chuckled as she left the car. I got out and headed inside. When I open the door I smell the wonderful smell of Pizza.

"Welcome back, sweetie!" My mom came in and hugged me. "How was first day?"

"Awesome. I'm starving." I commented. She smiled and gave me a plate with pizza. I gave her a quick hug and sat on the sofa.

"Honey, your father and I are having a dinner out. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Can I have friends over?" I ask.

"Sure honey. But Vanessa is chaperoning."

"Okay!" I smile and finish my pizza.

- 3 hours later -

I hear a knock. I rush over and greet Raini.

" I brought Kelli.. is that okay?" Raini asks.

"Of course, the more the merrier!" I smile. Kelli and and Raini step in and start unpacking.

"Okay, I have an idea." Kelli starts.

"Let's have a game of truth of dare." Vanessa finishes.

CLIFEEEEEE


End file.
